Experiment 999
Experiment 999 (better known as Hell Syndrome) is a disease (virus specifically). It can be spread to any creature alive, and is a living hell to it's host, hence the name (it can also infect any other Virus known, and make it create copies of the Hell Syndrome virus instead of itself by forcefully tearing through the virus' protein and changing it's DNA). There is no cure other than a serum which Robotguy39 has, and it's the blood of Velvetus III mixed with water. Spread Can spread through air, touch, cough, sneeze, excretion, urine, water, blood, and bite. Also can be spread by the Death Doctor at will, causing an instant transformation, since he created it. Symptoms Day 1: The virus begins to infect in white and red blood cells, using them to hide for the first day. Day 2: The virus uses the blood to get to the brain, heart, and nerves. Day 3: The virus infects entire body. Day 4: The virus begins to mutate the entire body, in the most PAINFUL and EXCRUCIATING way possible, and also makes the body near-indestructible, and also makes the body not require oxygen at all, only supernovas and stars can destroy it (so the host cannot commit suicide so they are FORCED to endure the hellish pain. The first thing that comes is the teeth into horrific, shark-like teeth jagged at random angles like the Indominus Rex. Also turns the skin into purple scales. Day 5: The second part that mutates is the nails, which mutate into horrific, long claws with proportions like a Therizinosaurus . Also the nails and fingers reduce to only 3. Day 6: The third part that mutates is the feet, which turn into raptor-like feet. Day 7: A tail 2 feet long grows in 12 hours on the first part of day 7, then 2 more hours and the mouth begins to mutate into a horrific maw like this, then 4 more hours until the host's posture begins to change into a posture like this. Then 4 more hours, and the persons eyes begin to triple, and be like this, and their eyes move to the sides of their head like a raptor. Finally, in the last 2 hours of the day, the person begins to mutate a small blood-red spinosaurus sail on their back only like 6 inches tall, and grow a dilophosaurus crest with a frill like in that picture, but half the size. Day 8: The host's mind 'splits' into 2 whenever it's night or day, one mind being the original mind (which is the mind for daytime), but the nerves begin to undergo intense pain constantly as long as they are conscious, and whatever the nighttime mind makes the body do at night, the daytime mind feels it (pain mostly if you were to hit them). During the day they revert back into their human forms, but whenever it's night, they turn back into a hell-ling (the name for the creature they are transformed into), and the nightime mind takes over. The nighttime mind is feral, and thinks like an animal, the only goals being: # Eat # Kill # Erm....reproduce (they lay eggs) Trivia * Probably my most complex experiment on this wiki yet. * Also probably my most horrific experiment yet, being a living hell for it's hosts. * Somewhat based off of werewolves. * Also inspired by Rakghouls. * The virus only does the transformation to humans, for any other life form, it makes them have a desire to bite people and infect them too. * The Hell Syndrome virus is infesting Planet Hell. * The Hell Syndrome Virus compared to a T4 bacteriophage virus. It looks similar, but there are differences. Category:Experiments Category:Diseases